comic_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Clouds Vol 1 1
|Comic}} /Images|Images}} }} ; ; ; ; |age_rating = |publishing_companies = |cover_artist(s) = |variant_cover_artist(s) = |publisher(s) = Roman Bureš |president = |cco = |ceo = |coo = |previous = - |next = - }} Story 1: Storm Clouds Eve Winters hitches a ride from Adam Nilsky, who turns out to be the manager of Castle Weaver, the place she is going to. She tells him that she is one of the students who's supposed to be at the castle for the seminar which the Naturist University is holding. One night, while people are sleeping, a student gets up to use the bathroom, but gets lost upon the return to the dormitory. She thinks she found the right room, but realises it's the wrong room, but there is a dress in the middle of the room. She gets curious and tries it on. She is then kidnapped by a masked figure and taken to a secret location. Eve then wakes up as she's worried about Renata, the student who went to the bathroom. She gets up to check on her, and takes her bag with her, as she keeps a revolver in there. She could not find Renata, and heads back, where she bumps into Adam, who tells her to go back to bed. In the meantime, one of the professors, Professor Triest, opens up a flask with hidden underwear in it. She proceeds to put them on. In the morning, Professor Lime tells Adam that the list of students is missing. Some of the students enter the room and tell Adam that Renata has gone missing, and all her belongings are still in the dormitory. And so, later that day, Adam gets one of the castle's shotguns and modifies it, with the intention of heading out to the tomb at night, where he believes he might find some clues as to what happened, and where Renata may be. However, he is unaware that he is being followed by a masked, clothed figure, with no good intentions. Fortunately, Eve has followed Adam, and has spotted the masked man, and fires her revolver at the man. Adam exits the tomb upon hearing the shot, and finds that Eve fired it. He takes her to his office so she may explain what's going on. Eve explains that she is an alien from the planet Naturn, and she is hunting a fugitive known as Textyran, who she believes has been living on Earth for a few years. Adam then remembered something from earlier. He remembered that one of the professors was reading a book which was normally kept on a high shelf in the library, and that it wasn't marked on the side, meaning, the professor couldn't have known of where the book was unless it had been taken off the shelf and placed in plain view. Adam found that there was a place for a key in the book shelf where the book was supposed to be, and when he placed the key and turned it, a secret enterance opened up. Adam and Eve entered the room to find notes detailing Textyran's plan to make Earth a textile planet again, and they also found Renata, who was locked in a smaller hidden room. As they were leaving the secret room, Adam found a painting of Professor Triest. Adam and Eve went to talk to Triest, to find that she was wearing clothing. She then explained that she is the sole daughter of Count Krakomor, the textile baron who owned the castle before the naturist revolution and his subsequent suicide. Triest also explained that she didn't believe her father was dead, but faked his death in order to go into hiding, as he was against naturism, which had become common practice. It was then that the gardener, Mr. Taylor, entered the room and revealed that he was indeed the real Krakomor, and that he had been Textyran's slave. Krakomor led Adam and Eve to a secret room in the tomb, where Textyran had been staying while on Earth. They discovered a door which even Krakomor didn't recognise, and so they entered, finding a hangar which had an airship in it. They hadn't realised that Textyran was in the airship, and he activated it, taking off towards the nearby town. Once he got to the town, he dropped a large amount of clothes onto the town, with each item of clothing being laced with a chemical which will cause people to cover themselves up. Eve has Adam drive her towards the town, but she realises it's too late, so she has him stop the car and she runs into the forest. She finds that Textyran's ship has landed, but she's left her revolver in Adam's car. Without her revolver, she can't stop Textyran. Adam manages to catch up to give her the revolver, but ends up being confronted by two people claiming to be Eve. He decides to risk everything and give one of them the revolver. It turns out that he gave the revolver to Textyran, who has taken the form of Eve, but Adam reveals that the gun isn't loaded. Now, they know who the real Eve is, and they can attempt to stop Textyran. After a scuffle, Textyran escapes in his ship, and Eve takes off after him. Adam returns to the castle, where he explains what's happened to the others. In space, Eve chases after Textyran, but loses him in a flash. Not knowing what to do, she returns to Earth. However, when she lands on Earth, she finds that nobody is naked. A newspaper clipping reveals that Textyran went back in time to the 19th century, used the name Tex Cotton, and prevented the Naturist Revolution from ever occurring. Despite this, Eve and Adam go down to the castle's pond and go skinny dipping. Textyran watches from behind a tree, fearing that Eve could spawn another naturist revolution. Appearances Protagonists: * :* :*Unnamed Female NVTS agent :*Unnamed Male NVTS agent * * * :*Professors ::* ::* ::* :*Students ::* ::* ::*Unnamed Female Students Antagonists: * * :* ::* :::* ::::* :::::* :::::* :::::* :::::* ::::::* ::::::* :::::::* :::::* ::::::* :::::* :::::* :::::* :::::* :::::* :::::* ::::* :* ::* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes *Storm Clouds was initially published page by page between the 24th of October, 2013 and the 5th of January, 2014, in Czech and English versions. It was then translated into French and published between the 15th and 16th of June, 2014. Trivia *It was created and published by the writer/artist Roman Bureš. The original Czech version was published in partnership with Naturista.cz, a Czech naturist website. *Due to the three versions which exist, some characters have a few different names. The differences are minor between the French and English versions, but the Czech version has some noticeable differences. *Czech version is called Mračna and the French version is Ciel D'Orage. See Also References Category:Webcomics Category:Comics Published in 2013 Category:Comics Published in 2014 Category:Comics Published in October, 2013 Category:Comics Published in June, 2014 Category:Roman Bureš/Writer Category:Jiří Bernášek/Translator Category:Cor van de Sande/Translator Category:Roman Bureš/Penciller Category:Roman Bureš/Inker Category:Roman Bureš/Colourist Category:Roman Bureš/Letterer Category:Cor van de Sande/Letterer Category:Roman Bureš/Publisher